The Beast
by fajrikyoya
Summary: Cinta yang terpendam menimbulkan pemujaan yang berlebihan. Bad at summary. Fic pertama di Free! Oneshoot,


The Beast

Pair: sousuke x rin

Rate: M

Summary: Cinta yang terpendam menimbulkan pemujaan yang berlebihan. Bad at summary.

Disclaimer: Free! Dan segala karakternya bukan punya saya.

Warning; absolutely OOC, abal, alay, gaje, typo, tidak mengikuti Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, ngaco, slightly rape, yaoi, r18++. Membaca lebih lanjut diluar tanggung jawab author. Don't like? Silakan klik back.

.

.

.

Namanya Matsuoka Rin.

Siswa kelas 12 Akademi Samezuka. Tidak begitu pandai matematika, namun Bahasa Inggrisnya amat sangat bagus berkat perantauannya ke Australia beberapa tahun silam. Menjabar sebagai _team captain _klub renang Akademi Samezuka menggantikan Mikoshiba.

Rambutnya merah gelap, mengilap, lembut dan selalu sepadan dengan sepasang mata _ruby_-nya yang tajam dan tubuhnya yang _slender well-built_. Meski pun tidak banyak yang tahu –Rin cukup emosional, yang justru membuatnya memiliki sisi imut. Selain menguasai gaya kupu-kupu, ia juga cukup baik dalam berenang gaya bebas.

Merupakan teman sekelas, sebangku, sekamar, sahabat baik sekaligus rivalku.

Yang malah membuatku tersiksa.

Amat, sangat tersiksa.

.

.

.

"Kamera baru, Sou?"

Rin baru saja kembali ke kamar ketika ia melihatku memegang kamera DSLR yang beberapa datanya tengah kupindahkan ke laptop.

"Baru sekali ini dibawa ke asrama." jawabku lembut. "Minggu depan kita masih ada beberapa _match, _kan?"

"Oh, buat _match_." Rin mengangguk-angguk. "Boleh juga."

Aku membidik fokus lensaku pada sosok menggairahkan yang kini mengenakkan sehelai kaus hitam lengan panjang dengan _jeans_. Sadar aku membidiknya, sosok menggairahkan bernama Matsuoka Rin itu malah dengan murah hati berpose untuk lensa kameraku- dan tanpa ia sadari, birahi terpendamku.

_Klik._

_Klik_.

"Mana, mana..." Rin mendekatiku, membujukku menunjukkan hasilnya.

Aku menunjukkan hasilnya begitu saja, berusaha bersikap normal dan dingin. Ia menyeringai puas, dan merampas kamera itu dari tanganku.

"Sini, aku mau coba." katanya.

_Klik_.

"Kok jadi begini?!" serunya geram. Ia menunjukkan hasil fotonya berupa aku yang berwajah setengah terkejut, namun fokus foto tersebut bukan padaku, melainkan sandaran bangku yang kududuki. Selain itu, komposisi cahayanya juga tidak bagus.

Aku cuma bisa tertawa mengejek.

"Tahu, ah. Fotografi bukan bidangku." katanya bersungut-sungut sambil mengembalikan kamera itu padaku.

"Bidangmu cuma berenang, mungkin." balasku apa adanya.

"Diam, brengsek. Setidaknya aku lebih pintar merayu cewek dibandingkan kau."

"Cih, aku paling malas mendengar ada cowok _mellow_ yang berlagak ganas."

"Sialan, sialaaan!"

Rin menerjangku, memiting kepalaku dan berusaha menggencet tubuhku diantara tubuhnya dan meja. Aku tertawa dan kubiarkan dia terus menggencetku tanpa perlawanan. Dari sini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas lekukan tulang belikat dan pundaknya. Kutempelkan keningku di lekukan indah itu dan kudorong Rin menjauh dengan sedikit kekuatanku. Rin terdorong sedikit dan kakinya membentur pinggiran ranjang, lalu ia terjungkal ke kasurnya sendiri.

"Baka!" omelnya kesal. "Badan dan tenagamu jauh lebih besar dariku. Tahu diri sedikit, dong."

Aku menyunggingkan seringaian bangga. "Kau duluan yang mulai, Rin."

Lalu kami berdua tertawa. Rin berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya dan memunggungiku, melepas kaus dan _jeans_ yang dikenakannya, digantikan dengan sehelai celana piyama dan _tanktop_ yang biasa ia pergunakan untuk tidur.

Kumatikan suara _shutter _kameraku. Dan diam-diam kuabadikan kegiatan singkat yang menggiurkan itu.

"Masih mau main laptop, Sou?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Ya sudah, aku mau tidur. Kalau sudah selesai, matikan lampunya, ya?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku pura-pura mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopku (aku memindahkan foto-foto Rin tadi ke laptopku), sementara tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk benar-benar terlelap. Ia tertidur tanpa menghamparkan selimut. Lekukan otot lengan dan tungkainya terbuka begitu saja.

Aku mereguk ludah. Dan buru-buru kumatikan lampu. Aku memanjat naik ke ranjangku, berusaha mengendalikan diri, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran-pikiran ala maniak yang sempat terlintas di kepalaku. Aku memilih memejamkan mata, berusaha tidur seperti Rin.

Satu menit.

Lima menit.

Lima belas menit.

Empat puluh lima menit.

Yang bisa kudengar hanyalah suara detik jam dan deru nafas Rin yang lembut saat ia terlelap. Aku perlahan turun dari ranjangku, dan menarik kursi belajarku agar aku bisa duduk sedikit lebih dekat dari ranjang Rin. Pujaan hatiku berbaring di sana, telentang. Rambutnya jatuh dengan begitu natural di bantal. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai...

Aku mengambil kameraku, mengabadikan wajah Rin yang tertidur dari setiap sudut pandang dengan hati-hati. Sesekali ia menggeliut, seakan tanpa sadar memberikan aku kesempatan dan pemandangan baru yang cukup memuaskan rasa laparku untuk menjamah tubuhnya.

Ini Matsuoka Rin.

Teman sekelas, sebangku, sekamar, sahabat baik dan rivalku.

Kujulurkan satu tanganku untuk mengusap kulit dan lekukan ototnya. Sensasi yang kurasakan saat menyentuh tekstur kulitnya yang pucat dan lekukan otot lengannya membuatku semakin panas. Kutundukkan kepalaku, kugunakan kedua belah bibirku untuk meraba bagian kulit dan otot Rin yang lain. Kulakukan selembut dan seringan yang aku mampu agar dia tidak terbangun, namun tak mengurangi kenikmatan yang kurasakan antara geletar bibirku menuju tubuhnya.

Malam ini aku bertualangan dari lengan, lekukan bahunya, dan turun perlahan menuju paha dan betisnya. Sesekali kutatap wajahnya, dan dia masih terlelap dengan pulasnya. Perlahan-lahan kutempelkan telingaku ke dadanya. Aku mendengarkan jantungnya yang berdentum dengan damai di dalam sana. Aku menaikkan pandanganku, dan disanalah sang buah khuldi terpampang.

Bibir Rin. Tipis, berwarna agak _peach_.

Aku meremas seprai ranjang Rin. Gemetar tubuhku dibuatnya. Antara menahan birahi dan takut sahabat baikku ini tahu bahwa diam-diam aku mencumbu tubuhnya saat tidur. Bimbang sesaat melandaku, dan kembali aku mereguk ludah.

Dengan segenap keberanian, aku mengecup bibir Rin. Lalu aku buru-buru meninggalkan sosok menggairahkan yang masih terlelap itu. Aku memanjat naik ke ranjangku dan berusaha terlelap.

.

.

.

Hari-hari menjelang pertandingan tidak terasa tinggal hitungan minggu. Rin menggunakan kuasanya sebagai _team captain_, dan menunjukku sebagai salah satu timnya menuju babak penyisihan tingkat prefektur dalam posisi _butterfly_. Aku berusaha memasang ekspresi hampa, peduli setan dengan ocehan yang bilang Rin memilihku karena aku adalah teman baiknya. Ayolah, rekan-rekan sekalian. Meskipun pundak kananku tidak sesehat kalian, aku masih bisa berenang jauh lebih baik dari kalian. Kemudian Rin memulai _briefing _bersamaku dan dua anggota tim renang estafet yang lain, Nitori dan adiknya Mikoshiba.

"Karena aku dan Sousuke sudah kelas 12, kami tidak bisa latihan pada hari Selasa dan Kamis karena ada pendalaman materi dan bimbingan karir." Rin menjelaskan. "Sementara itu, kalian bisa latihan sendiri."

"Hee?! Nggak seru, ah." Keluh si bocah abu-abu mantan _roommate_ Rin yang bernama Nitori.

"_yosh_, aku akan berusaha sampai level maximum!" kata si Mikoshiba junior.

"Jangan lupa belajar. Nilaimu tidak sebagus gaya punggungmu." aku menyindir sang Mikoshiba junior sambil memiting kepalanya.

"_Itte, itte, _Yamazaki-senpaaai!" Mikoshiba junior menggeliut di dalam pitinganku. Bocah itu tingginya hanya sebatas dadaku. Karena kasihan, Rin menarik lenganku. Pitinganku melonggar dan bocah berisik berambut oranye itu beringsut melepaskan diri.

"Sudah, sudah. Sisanya seperti jadwal berlatih gabungan mungkin bakal kususun besok, mungkin. Sekarang bubar!"

Nitori dan Mikoshiba junior berjalan ke kamar mereka, begitu pun aku dan Rin. Tetapi ketika aku berbalik, Rin masih di pinggir kolam, menatap lurus ke arah air yang tidak lagi berberiak.

"Rin..." ucapku. "Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Sosok manis itu menoleh. "Ah, tidak. Hanya tidak terasa saja sebentar lagi kita lulus." katanya gamang.

Bohong.

Pasti di kepalanya terlintas wajah _only-freestyle-swimmer_-_aquasexual-sabamaniac_, Haruka Nanase. Darimana aku tahu semua itu? Oh, kuperjelas. Bibir menggairahkan Matsuoka Rin memberikan semua informasi itu secara cuma-cuma tanpa aku tanya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik pikirkan dirimu sendiri." ucapku. "Belum tentu Nanase memikirkan hal yang sama denganmu, kan?"

"Benar juga." wajah Rin kembali cerah. "Aku akan menelponnya, mengajaknya nonton atau makan siang Sabtu ini."

Apa?

Sebelum aku bisa mengatakan balasanku, Rin sudah memasuki salah satu stall kamar mandi dan mulai membilas diri. Dari sini aku bisa lihat bayang-bayang tubuhnya yang terbasuh air bersih dan sabun, sesekali bibir ranumnya mengalunkan lagu pelan secara _random_. Pikiranku masih berkecamuk kesal. Kenapa dari sekian nama harus nama Haruka Nanase sialan itu yang kudengar!? Meskipun Rin tidak menceritakan bahwa ia dan si maniak air itu memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari teman, nyatanya seluruh dunia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Terutama aku.

Terlihat dari cara Rin yang terlalu _overcare_ kepada Nanase. Dan lagi, jarang sekali ada laki-laki yang mengobrol dengan laki-laki lain via telepon dan bercengkrama dan bertukar kata rindu.

"Sousuke, lebih baik kau cepat mandi. Nanti masuk angin, lho." Rin menjulurkan kepalanya dan mengibaskan rambut merahnya yang basah.

"Ah, iya. Baiklah."

Aku menuruti kata-katanya. Kumasuki salah satu bilik bilas dan mulai mandi sebersih dan secepat yang aku bisa. Suara _shower_ menggema diantara lorong tempat bilas yang kini cuma diisi oleh kami berdua. Baru saja hendak kumatikan _shower _ketika aku mendengar sesuatu yang diluar dugaanku.

"Aah...ngaaaah...ukh.."

Sayup, lirih dan keruh akan nafsu.

Meskipun suara _shower_ bilik kami berdua masih meredam desahan itu, sebenarnya aku bisa samar-samar mendengarnya.

"Ngaah...yaah..._yes, baby_...aangh..."

Desahan Rin mengusik kejantananku. Tanpa kusadari, makin kunikmati suara desahan itu, makin gelisah aku dibuatnya. Kugigit bibir bawahku, kupuaskan milikku sendiri seraya dibuai oleh suara desahan yang menggelitik tersebut.

"_Gimme more..._ngaah...ooh...aah..aah..._c'mon, baby. Yeah..._ngaah...yaaah...ngaaah..."

Aku mendengar suara Rin merosot jatuh ke lantai, tepat ketika milikku menyemburkan lahar panas kenikmatan dalam diam. Aku membilas lagi tubuh bagian bawahku dan mematikan _shower_. Saat tengah mengeringkan tubuh aku merunduk sedikit, tidak sengaja melihat paha Rin yang mulus dan telanjang mengapit kelelakiannya yang kini kelihatannya mulai melemas. Ia masih belum berdiri untuk mengakhiri bilasannya.

Aku memilih untuk keluar dan berganti pakaian, lalu beres-beres.

"Rin, aku duluan." seruku.

"Hmm..." balas Rin, berusaha membuat suaranya kedengaran normal. "Pintunya jangan dikunci, ya."

"Oke."

.

.

.

.

"Yakin?"

Aku menatap orang yang dipanggil G-Spoon itu, yang mengacungkan jempol tanda meyakinkan aku akan khasiat botol kecil berisi garam kristal yang kupesan darinya.

"Ya, begitulah. Tambahkan sedikit saja ke makanan atau minuman, dan cewekmu pasti _klepek-klepek_. Dijamin minta lebih terus!"

"Efek samping?"

"Pusing, mual, amnesia..." si G-Spoon mengangkat bahunya. "Kau bakal benar-benar bisa main bersih dengan si dia. Tenang saja. Tapi kalau dari awal libidonya sudah besar lebih baik jangan dipakai banyak-banyak. Bisa-bisa kau di _knock back_ duluan."

"Berapa?" tanyaku singkat.

"Harga biasa." G-Spoon terkekeh. Aku mengeluarkan uang dua ribu Yen dan memberikannya kepadanya, harga yang ia pasang di situs lapak dagangannya.

"Semoga malammu menyenangkan, bung!"

Aku menyembunyikan botol itu di kantong celanaku. Rin mungkin kelihatan damai dan senang-senang saja dikalahkan grup Iwatobi, terlebih ia kalah dari _kekasihnya_ sendiri. Meskipun agak cengeng dan begitu ekspresif, bagian dalam Rin sangat rapuh sehingga kekalahan kami di turnamen regional cukup membuatnya terpukul. Nitori dan si Mikoshiba junior tetap berlatih keras, sementara aku justru dilarang berlatih baik oleh dokter maupun oleh si kapten seksi berambut merah itu karena kondisi bahuku yang memburuk pasca pertandingan. Oh, ya. Dan kristal garam ini kupesan susah-susah karena Matsuoka Rin sudah membawaku ke ambang batas. Sekamar dengan orang yang menjadi objek fantasi seksualmu itu tidak mudah, teman-temanku. Apalagi aku harus mulai terbiasa melihatnya lebih dari sekedar telanjang dada (dia berganti baju tanpa melapisi tubuhnya dengan apapun jika di kamar).

Dan bubuk kristal garam ini kuharap bisa mengakhiri hasratku padanya.

Malam ini, Rin sendirian di kamar. Tidak kemana-mana. Ia hanya mengenakkan _tanktop_ hitam polos dan celana katun longgar. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang bawah. Tangannya sibuk dengan ponsel. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar, membawa dua kaleng soda, satu bungkus keripik _nachos _lengkap dengan saus keju dan _chili con carne_. Aku tahu dia suka pedas, maka kububuhkan Liquid E pada _chili con carne_.

"Aku bawa makanan. Mau ngemil bareng?" ucapku datar.

"Brengsek. Mau gendut ngajak-ngajak." Hardik Rin kasar. Ia berbalik memunggungiku.

"Terserah sih. Padahal aku sudah susah-susah carikan _chili con carne_ buatmu. Dasar nggak tahu terima kasih."

Mendadak punggung Rin menegak. Ia langsung berbalik dan tanpa basa-basi langsung mengambil sekeping _nacho_ dan mencoleknya dengan _chili con carne_. Aku membuka kaleng sodaku dan minum dengan tenang. Rin makan dengan lahap sekali sampai-sampai keripik _nachos_ yang kubawa tinggal setengah dan _chili con carne_ yang kubawa langsung habis tak bersisa.

"Ups, maaf. Kau tahu sendiri aku paling doyan masakan daging dan pedas." Katanya sambil menjilati jari-jarinya.

Aku merundukkan pandanganku. Caranya menjilati jemarinya membuatku terangsang.

"Santai saja. Aku sudah biasa meladeni keegoisanmu." Jawabku. Aku mulai mencolek _nachos_ dengan saus keju dan memakannya perlahan. Agar dia tidak curiga, aku mulai membuka percakapan.

"Nee, Rin. Disini kan SMA putra. Apa kau tidak tertarik cari pacar di luar?"

Rin menoleh. Ia membuka kaleng sodanya dan meneguk isinya hingga setengah.

"Pernah, kepikiran. Apalagi waktu di Australia, banyak anak muda seumur kita yang sudah tinggal bareng sama pacarnya. _Having sex_ dianggap standar gaul." Jawabnya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Dulu aku lumayan laku." Aku tertawa pelan. "Waktu SMP mantanku 3. Di sekolah lama ada 4. Anak-anak di sekolah lamaku sering mengadakan _gokon_, dan aku yang paling sering dijodoh-jodohkan dengan cewek."

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana dengan Gou?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Kenapa jadi Gou?"

"Uhhhmmmm..." ia mengerang lembut, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya kembali di ranjang. "Kau satu SMP dengannya, Sousuke. Waktu kudengar dari adikku, ia kelihatan ada perasaan denganmu."

Aku mengangkat bahuku cuek. "Bisa jadi. Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya."

"Bohong..." Rin mulai meracau. "Bisa saja kalian melakukan 'itu' saat aku di Australia, kan? Gou itu maniak otot, tidak mungkin dia melupakanmu begitu saja, sang cowok-tinggi-besar-berotot-tampan-yang _cool_?"

"Berani sumpah, aku tidak pernah menyentuh adikmu sama sekali." Ucapku agak marah. "Kau kenapa sih, Rin?"

"Entahlah, aku tiba-tiba punya _mood_ untuk membicarakan seks." Ia kini menghadapku, setengah berbaring miring dan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. "_Tell me, Sousuke. How many girls have you banged_?"

Aku berjengit. Kurasa takaran Liquid E yang kumasukkan ke dalam _chili con carne_ tadi melebihi takaran yang dianjurkan G-Spoon.

"Tidak ada. Aku laki-laki polos." Jawabku malu-malu. "Kau sendiri?"

"Sama..." katanya. "Betul? Yakin? Lalu bagaimana caramu mengatasi diri kalau-kalau kau sedang terangsang?"

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Bisa terangsang di sekolah asrama khusus putra bisa dikatakan _nearly impossible_ kalau kau tidak nonton _hentai_ atau..."

"...atau apa? Atau kau _gay? _Atau jangan-jangan kau memang _gay_?"

Aku menahan diri untuk berteriak 'ya, aku _gay_ dan aku selalu terangsang melihatmu, Rin'. Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Rin mendengus kesal dan melemparku dengan bantal.

"Jawab aku, Sousuke!"

"Uummm..."Aku menggigit bibirku. "Mungkin saja. Kau pernah? Maksudku...terangsang?"

"Tentu saja, _baka_! Aku ini masih segar bugar, tidak impoten." Ia tertawa keras. "Dan ini hanya diantara kita berdua, ya. Kurasa aku _gay_. Aku sering merasa panas dan tegang melihat Haru berenang, membuka pakaiannya ketika melihat air, caranya mengibaskan rambut...saat itu aku rasanya benar-benar ingin bercinta dengan..."

Aku menggeram kesal, namun kutahan kuat-kuat. Haruka Nanase? Yang benar saja.

Rin terus saja menggambarkan seberapa terangsangnya ia jika membayangkan tubuh Haruka Nanase si sabamanic itu, menjelaskan manuver apa saja yang akan dilancarkannya demi memuaskan birahinya terhadap teman masa kecilnya itu. Mulanya tentu saja aku muak, namun lambat laun aku berusaha menikmati apa yang dia bicarakan, apa yang seandainya akan ia lakukan jika Nanase benar-benar ingin bercinta dengannya. Kupakai imajinasiku, kuserap perkataan Rin dan kuproses lagi di dalam kepalaku, mengganti setiap nama Haru menjadi Rin, dan kubayangkan diriku melakukan manuver-manuver seks sesama jenis yang tengah dijabarkannya.

Ah, Australia membuah Rin-ku yang manis dan rapuh menjadi liar dan penuh birahi.

"...dan kalau sudah seperti itu...ah, sialan! Membicarakannya saja membuatku keras." Rutuknya, lalu ia merapatkan pahanya.

"Aku juga."

"Eh?" Rin menoleh. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sousuke?"

"Aku juga keras." Aku menghampirinya, merunduk dan duduk di ranjangnya. "Aku jadi keras mendengarkan jabaranmu mengenai seks, Rin."

"Sousuke, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau terangsang disini itu _nearly impossible_ kalau tidak nonton _hentai _atau kau..."

"..._gay_?" aku tertawa lembut. "Iya, kurasa aku juga _gay_. Aku merasa gelisah dan panas ketika kau memberikan jabaran spesifik mengenai hubungan intim sesama jenis, Rin."

"Ap...Sou...kau bercanda?! Sousuke, ini tidak lucu!"

Aku mendekat, menahan pundaknya dengan tanganku. Perlahan kuturunkan tubuhku sedikit menindihnya. Wajah Rin memerah. Ia mulai sedikit panik. Tubuhku rupanya bisa menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya yang terlihat begitu rapuh dan tak berdaya. Ia menaruh sebelah tangannya di dadaku dan berbisik.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan bercinta denganmu, Sousuke..."

"Kenapa tidak?" kuciumi pipi dan telinganya.

Aku kembali menatap matanya dan kini aku mencium bibirnya yang bagaikan buah persik ranum itu. Kumulai dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut, lalu aku melahap bibirnya dan mengulumnya dalam-dalam. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk membuat Rin yang awalnya memukuli dadaku jadi berbalik melingkarkan lengannya ke leherku dan menarik tengkukku, membuatku lebih menjamahnya. Jemarinya yang membelai belakang kepalaku membuaku semakin bergejolak. Aku menggigit lembut bibirnya untuk membuka akses masuk dan aku mengulum lidahnya, menyesapnya perlahan, menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Ada rasa manis dan pedas dan sedikit asin di lidahnya. Saat kurasakan Rin mulai kesulitan bernafas, aku melepaskan diri.

"Wow..." bisik Rin lembut. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau selihai itu."

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku pernah pacaran, kan?" aku menyeringai bangga.

"Bohong!" Rin tertawa singkat. "Kau pembohong. Kau bukan laki-laki suci."

Kuabaikan kata-kata terakhirnya. Kucumbu leher dan dagunya, garis-garis rahangnya, telinganya, dan kutinggalkan tanda kepemilikan di _collarbone_ Rin. Kulitnya yang pucat terasa begitu mulus di bibirku. Aku menjamah daerah lehernya lebih hingga aku merasa _tanktop_ yang dikenakannya mulai mengganggu. Kuturunkan _tanktop_-nya dan kukulum dua putingnya yang merah muda cerah dan menegang. Desahan lirih dan gerakan jemarinya mengusap kepalaku membuatku makin hilang kendali.

BRET! BREEET!

"Da...dame...Sousuke...hentikan!"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Wajah Rin benar-benar merah. Nafasnya berat dan masih terdengar mendesah. Aku tidak sengaja hampir merobek _tanktop_ yang dikenakannya.

"Padahal wajahmu _frigid _begitu, ternyata untuk urusan ranjang kau binal juga..." katanya.

Aku tersenyum. Rin bergerak pelan melepas _tanktop_-nya, sementara aku berinisiatif melepaskan celananya dalam sekali tarik, dan juga pakaianku. Setelah puas kunikmati kedua putihnya, bibirku turun ke perutnya yang kokoh. Seluruh tubuh Rin tidak berambut, kecuali kepala dan alisnya (bulu hidung, mungkin), membuatku makin bergairah karena kemulusannya. Kuterlusuri lekuk-lekuknya dan makin kebawah aku tersadar kini menemukan sesuatu yang seakan-akan menantangku untuk berduel semalam suntuk.

"Wajahmu biasa saja, dong." Rin menggepit kepalaku di lekukan pahanya. Bibirku tidak sengaja menyentuh kelelakiannya karena itu. "Kau juga punya, kan?"

"Uhm." Aku mengangguk lembut.

Kubuka mulutku dan kukulum bagian bawahnya tanpa ragu. Rin menggeram, merasa kejantanannya diganggu. Aku mulai kelabakan ketika ia menantangku, memegang kepalaku dan bergerak menyetubuhi mulutku tanpa ampun. Rin menjepit kepalaku di selangkangannya, membuatku sulit bergerak. Miliknya berkedut-kedut, keluar masuk di dalam rongga mulutku dengan liar dan penuh nafsu. Gerakannya makin lama makin cepat dan begitu sulit diimbangi. Rin berhenti menggempurku ketika kurasakan ada muncratan cairan hangat di dalam kerongkongaku. Aku berusaha menelannya, dan ketika benda itu keluar dari mulutku, ia sudah mulai melemas.

"Kau mau juga, Sousuke?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. "Kutunjukkan bagaimana cara _blowjob_ yang benar."

"Dengan senang hati. "Aku mengelap sudut mulutku, duduk dan membuka kedua pahaku, mempersilakan Rin mempraktekan bagaimana caranya melakukan _blowjob_.

Sungguh, ternyata Rin sama liar dengan apa yang dia ucapkan tadi. Aku menggigit bibirku erat-erat, berusaha agar tidak ada satu desahan pun yang lolos agar tiada yang tahu apa yang sedang kami perbuat. Caranya mengocok, menghisap dan mengeluar-masukkan milikku ke dalam mulutnya benar-benar professional. Aku membalas dendam dengan memegangi kepalanya, kusetubuhi mulutnya sebrutal mungkin sampai dia minta ampun, mendorong pinggangku menjauh dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Punyamu besar, tahu. Jangan nyodok tiba-tiba gitu, dong! Mulutku nggak muat."

"Apa iya? Apa yang dibawah bakal muat kalau yang diatas saja tidak muat?" godaku. Rin mendadak salah tingkah.

"Co...coba saja. Aku belum pernah, sih. Jadi...uum...pelan-pelan."

Rin merebahkan diri, merentangkan pahanya dan menunjukkan padaku liang analnya yang ketat dan kemerahan. Aku menunduk, menciumi dan menjilati liang ketat itu, membasahinya dengan liurku, mengorek-ngoreknya dengan lidahku. Rin berusaha tidak berteriak, namun ia menggelinjang sedemikian kerasnya hingga ranjang tingkat kami berderit.

"Nnhh...Sousuke...sudah...cepatlah..." lirihnya. "Aku sudah nggak tahan..."

Aku menyeringai. Kuturuti apa yang dari tadi ia pinta padaku.

Sesudah itu aku benar-benar hilang kendali.

Kulampiaskan seluruh birahi yang kupendam rapat-rapat pada sahabat lamaku ini.

Ini Matsuoka Rin.

Teman sekelas, sebangku, sekamar, sahabat baik dan rivalku.

Terlihat kuat dan beringat, namun dalamnya begitu sensitif dan lembut.

Yang ternyata juga ganas dan menggairahkan diatas tempat tidur.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun di kasur atasku dari tidur yang sangat nyenyak dan pakaian lengkap. Begitu juga dengan Rin. Setelah 'pertempuran sengit' kami, aku mengakhirinya saat melihat Rin sudah setengah tidur dengan wajah kelelahan. Kubersihkan seluruh sisa perbuatanku, membuatnya tidur dalam keadaan normal dan bersih, luar _dalam_, tentu saja. Lalu aku naik ke tempat tidurku dan tidur seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku menyadari bahwa aku punya bakat terpendam menjadi penjahat kelamin.

Rin bangun setelah aku selesai berpakaian. Bajuku terasa hangat karena baru tadi pagi kusetrika. Aku mencari sesuatu di laci mejaku dan menemukan sebungkus _cracker_ gandum untuk sarapan. Rin menatapku, menyipitkan matanya lalu menggeleng.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sengit. "Ini masih pagi, aku nggak niat memulai pertengkaran."

"Tidak...aku baru saja bermimpi buruk. Aneh banget." Katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa? Kau berubah jadi _mermaid_ dan ingin punya kaki, lalu menukar suaramu dengan sepasang kaki dan menikahi pangeran tampan yang ternyata adalah Mikoshiba Senior?" jawabku ngawur.

"Bukan!" Rin menggeram dan menggeplak kepalaku. "Bahkan lebih seram lagi."

Aku terdiam, mendengankan. Genggamanku pada _cracker_ menguat sampai membuatnya patah.

"Aku bermimpi...kau...kau memperkosaku." Bisiknya takut-takut.

Aku sedikit terbelalak, lalu menghela nafas. Aku menyambar handuk Rin dan melemparkannya ke wajahnya.

"Ngaco, ah! Selain kau ini sahabatku, aku ini normal, tahu! Mana mungkin aku memperkosamu?" jawabku enteng.

"Heee...benar juga. Lagipula itu hanya mimpi..." Rin memucat. Ia memegangi bagian belakang tubuhnya. Aku buru-buru memutar otak untuk menutupi perbuatanku semalam.

"Bokongku sakit. Semalam aku kenapa?" katanya. "Sumpah, aku tidak ingat apa-apa."

"Semalam kita ngemil _nachos_ dan soda. Kau makan _chili con carne_ sendirian. Lalu kau mulas, dan diare. Aku ke UKS sekolah dan kau minum obat pencuci perut. Setelah perutmu beres, kau tidur seperti orang mati." Jelasku.

"Ugh...mengerikan..." desisnya.

Rin lalu memasuki kamar mandi. Masih ada sisa _nachos_ dan kaleng soda di mejaku. Aku membuang semua itu, dan menyimpan Liquid E jauh di dalam lemari pakaianku. Mungkin aku akan menggunakannya lagi, kalau-kalau keseksian Rin membuatku benar-benar seperti binatang buas yang kelaparan.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Liquid E: Sejenis narkotika. Nama ilmiahnya adalah Gamma-hydroxybutyrate atau GHB adalah obat yang lazim ditemukan di dalam acara dansa dan kadang-kadang disebut sebagai ekstasi cair karena sifatnya yang membangkitkan kegairahan, euphoria dan meningkatkan nafsu seksual. Rasanya sedikit asin, tidak berwarna dan tidak berbau. Dapat berbentuk cair atau pun kristal seperti garam.

**Hai, minna. Saya author yang baru saja menjamah Free! Sebagai fandom. Ide fic ini awalnya dari lagu Maroon 5 yang judulnya Animals, terus kudengerin sambil nonton video klipnya yang emang agak creepy, tapi yang terlintas malah adegan SouRin lagi nganu wkwkwk #mesum. Eniwey, bagi yang nggak tahu apa itu Liquid E sudah dijelaskan diatas ya. Nggak mau banyak bacot, makasih yang udah mau baca dan review. Doakan lain kali saya mampir lagi.**

**Bye bye. See you on the next fic.**

**Fajrikyoya.**


End file.
